Peaches and Cream
by gleekwithasplashofsondheim
Summary: Puck makes it a mission to bring Kurt Hummel back to Lima before he's expected back. Will he succeed in his operation, codename "Peaches and Cream?"


**Peaches And Cream**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, Puckurt would be displayed on the show as much as Finchel. This fiction drabble was slightly inspired by Mark Salling wearing the Dalton Academy uniform during Glee Live._

_This can be used as a sequel to "Puck's Rainbow Bracelet," but can also stand on its own._

"_I'll let you be the first to know. I'm transferring back to McKinley next week. I'll be back where I belong soon. – Kurt"_

Immediately after Kurt's text, Puck sprang up into action. Kurt was coming back to McKinley next week, and there was no way that Puck was just going to stand there and wait. Kurt told Puck first, out of everyone the smaller boy trusted. Puck knew before the Glee Club, before Mercedes. Hell, he knew before Blaine, and that dude was Kurt's boyfriend. That must have been a sign for something. A sign that things would be different between the two of them, Puck just had no idea how.

Kurt asked Puck not to tell anyone about his transfer. Puck was more than willing to keep that promise for a few reasons. One, he liked being the first to know. It made him slightly proud. In the past, he didn't give two shits about keeping promises. After everything that happened to him last year (i.e. Beth), he wanted people in his life that could trust him. Two, despite his good intentions, a lot of people in Glee Club didn't trust Puck. A few, namely Quinn and Rachel, still assumed the worst in him. It hurt, but that was something that Puck was still working on. Three, people wouldn't notice (if they even cared) if Puck missed a day of school. This was part of assuming the worst in Puck, which involved skipping school. He had been getting better about going to school everyday, but he was going to make an exception so he could carry out his plan.

All week, Puck had been planning a secret get-Kurt-the-hell-back-to-Lima operation, code name "Peaches and Cream." Every badass mission needed a codename. Obviously, Kurt was Peaches. Puck was Cream. Puck's preparation would involve a clothes fitting, his truck, and MapQuest. If Puck was going to sneak into Dalton, he should at least look like be goes there.

On Kurt's last day at Dalton, that Friday, Puck drove the two hours from Lima to the academy. He changed into the Dalton uniform in his truck, and then walked into Dalton in search of his boy. He walked through the hallways, getting lost in a sea of uniformed boys before finding the common room. There were a couple of groups studying in various places around the room. Puck didn't recognize any of them until he heard a laugh that he knew could come from only one person: Kurt. Puck loosened the tie and opened the jacket to reveal his white tank top underneath. Luckily, Kurt was sitting by himself. Puck walked over to the other boy and stood in front of him. Kurt, noticing a shadow, looked up and almost choked at the sight of Puck.

"Puck?" Kurt took a couple of breaths before looking at Puck. "Why are you wearing the Dalton uniform?"

"How else would I have gotten into this place?"

"They have passes for visitors," Kurt said, unimpressed.

Puck paused, realizing that Kurt was right. He wouldn't let the other boy know that, though. If Puck showed a glimpse of the possibility of being wrong, then his mission would fail.

"That might've been the easy way, but it wasn't my way."

"Ok. Your way, huh? And what exactly is this scheme supposed to prove, that you can break into a private school? Well, congratulations, you succeeded. Now, Puck, what are you doing here?" Kurt didn't sound pissed off like he normally would when he went on, what Puck called, a "diva rant." Kurt just seemed confused about the entire situation.

"Taking you back to Lima."

"I'm coming back to Lima tomorrow morning and I'll be at McKinley on Monday. It's not like I'm waiting to transfer until fall. Unless. Oh no. Please tell me that I'm not going to be ambushed by the rest of Glee Club."

"And let them steal my thunder? Nah, it's just me. I promised not to say anything, remember?"

Kurt slightly smiled at the thought of Puck keeping his promise. "Thank you, but I'm not leaving. Ditching on my last day would just be tacky."

"If you're not going, then I'm not going." Puck stood in a wide stance and crossed his arms.

"I hope you enjoy spending the rest of the day as the new Dalton mascot, Puck. I have to get to class." Kurt stood and tried walking away, when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Kurt," Puck kept a gentle grip on Kurt's wrist. "We're friends now, right? Maybe I just want you for myself for a day before everyone fights for your attention on Monday." Puck said this quietly that only Kurt could hear. "I rented out this uniform to get in here and I even created a codename for this mission. I don't do that for just anybody."

"You made a codename, Puck? I'm curious. What's the codename?"

"Nuh-uh. I won't tell you unless you come back to Lima with me."

Kurt frowned and looked at Puck for a moment. Puck let go of Kurt's wrist, and Kurt felt an absence of warmth that had just been there. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Fine," Kurt said while bringing his arms up in an act of surrender. "I'm only agreeing to this because otherwise you won't stop being annoying. What am I going to tell Blaine?"

"That's not really my problem. You could tell him the truth, that I convinced you that staying in this pretentious dump for another hour would cause you to have a nervous breakdown."

"The only nervous breakdown I'd have would be because of you." Kurt playfully stuck his tongue out at Puck and they both shared a laugh.

Puck offered his arm to Kurt. "What do you say, friend? Want to get the fuck out of here?"

Kurt smiled, put his hand on Puck's bicep, and they walked out of the common room.

"What's the codename?"

"Peaches and cream."

Kurt put his free hand over his mouth to try to control his laughter. A couple of Dalton students in the hallway walked past the boys, and looked at Kurt in confusion.

"I'm serious!" Puck was a little bit agitated that he was being laughed at for the name. He thought about what code name to use for the better part of Wednesday afternoon.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Please, enlighten me." Kurt composed himself and watched Puck.

"You're the peaches part because under the tang, you're sweet. I'm the cream part because I'm smooth and hard to get rid of. Peaches and cream sounds like a weird combination, but it totally works. Stunned by my awesome wisdom, Kurt? Admit it, I'm a genius."

"I'm going to ignore your lack of humility and thank you for calling me sweet."

"I was talking about the peaches."

"Don't believe you." Kurt and Puck got to the parking lot.

"My car is on the west side of campus," Kurt said as he let go of Puck's arm.

"My truck is close by. If you follow me, we can drive until we find something awesome to do. Do you trust me?"

"Starting to," Kurt turned and started walking towards his car. Kurt was actually starting to trust Puck. Since Puck reminded Kurt of the rainbow bracelet, Puck had proved himself to Kurt in an admirable way. Kurt was secretly thankful that Puck dragged him away from Dalton. As much as he would have loved to see Blaine, seeing his boyfriend would have been the only good part about it. Leaving McKinley was devastating. Leaving Dalton would have been like a sour dose of dejavu, if it weren't for Puck. Kurt turned back around.

"Puck!" Puck heard the boy's yell and faced him. Puck was leaning against his truck.

"It would be a shame if you returned that uniform. Some people consider blazers to be a turn on."

Puck smirked to himself, feeling like he was shot with a confidence booster. "Good to know, Peaches."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and walked to his car. When he settled into his vehicle, he called Puck.

"I will never, ever, call you Cream." Kurt hung up the phone, put his car into drive, and followed Puck's truck as they left Dalton Academy.

Puck felt like a million dollars. He officially succeeded in operation "Peaches and Cream." He turned on the radio, and "The Promise" by Anberlin played. There was a part of the song that caught Puck's attention.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say (I promise)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be (I promise)_

_But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_

_I promise, I promise you I will."_

Puck looked at his right wrist. The boy who had just now started to call Puck his friend gave the rainbow bracelet to him a year ago. Puck couldn't remember keeping anything else for that long, relationships included, without some sort of irreparable damage. Puck had a feeling that things would change. Puck just didn't realize until that moment that he had always loved Peaches.


End file.
